marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Sharpe (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Striker | Aliases = Stryker | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Ms. Sharpe (mother); unnamed father; unnamed sister | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly Infinite Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 150 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with WhiteCategory:White Hair streak | UnusualFeatures = Scar on his left eye | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Avenger trainee, student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Mike McKone | First = Avengers Academy #1 | HistoryText = Born to a mother seeking fame and a father who was an adulterous politician cheating on his wife, Brandon Sharpe's life was anything but normal. Thrust into the spotlight as an actor at a young age as his mother sought to live off his fame, Brandon grew to become uncomfortable with this fame, growing distanced from his mother, a distance that grew as she refused to listen to his complaints about Rick, his manager, who attempted to take advantage of him. During one of these attempts, Brandon's powers first manifested, frying the limo he was in and severely injuring his manager. With his new-found powers and taking the name Striker, Brandon sought to become a superhero...but found stopping crime to be more difficult than it appeared. Turning to performing, he became a fixture at monster truck shows, showing his power off to paying audiences. When Norman Osborn grew aware of this, he brought Striker in and lavished him with money and women, something Striker quickly grew bored with. Avengers Academy After Osborn's fall, Striker was brought into the Avengers Academy, along with several young superheroes who had been held and tortured by Osborn. Not letting on that he had received better treatment, Striker led the others in finding out the connection they all had to Osborn, and grew the belief that the Academy staff feared the teens would become villains. Striker then acted like a player toward the girls in the Avengers Academy. Soon after Striker and his mother orchestrated a plan with Whirlwind to get the Avengers Academy identities public. That night Veil came to his room and gave him a kiss. Infinity Finesse and Striker were chosen to represent Avengers Academy against the other superhero schools in the Contest of Champions. They were in attendance at the introductory ceremony when it was interrupted by Thanos's invasion. He was among the young heroes who assembled in Central Park to fight Mother's army of evil other dimensional Young Avengers. | Powers = Electrokinesis: Brandon can generate huge amounts of electricity and manipulate it. *'Lightning Blasts': Striker can fire electricity bolts from his hands and eyes for range attacks and can use his powers to disrupt and short out numerous devices. He can use them through any conductive medium, such as air, water, or metal. *'Electro-Magnetic Shield': He also can make electro-magnetic force fields for defense. *'Electrokinetic Flight': Striker can fly through air and space without an apparent means of propulsion up to 40 mph. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Self-centered and egotistical; focused on his own gain over others. | Equipment = Striker's Suit:His costume is made out of unstable molecules that Mr. Fantastic had invented and the suit adjusts to the wearer's abilities and powers. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Striker has a Beta-Level Avengers Security Clearance. | Trivia = * Brandon admitted to his teammate Julie Power that he was gay. His past flirtations and sexual consequences were admitted to be Brandon attempting to "prove his manhood" to himself and others. He later called a press conference to announce his sexuality. * Striker stated that he's 18 years old. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Heroic Age (Event) Category:Beta-Level Avengers Security Clearance Category:Force Field